


Dusty sensation

by cursednsfw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Dust kink, M/M, Smut, Wakes & Funerals, possibly necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursednsfw/pseuds/cursednsfw
Summary: Connor discovers he has a dust kink. Hank is happy to indulge him. After Hank dies, Connor mourns him the best way he knows how: jerking off.





	Dusty sensation

After the end of the revolution, Hank had offered Connor a place to live and the Android had gladly accepted.  
He had been living there now for less than a week and he had realized Hank's house to be terribly unclean. So yesterday evening he had asked if it would be okay for him to clean the house and Hank had mumbled something that could vaguely be interpreted as a ‘yes’. So now, Connor was standing in front of Hank’s dresser, a cloth in his hand.

Connor skeptically eyed the large amount of dust on the dresser, wondering for how long it had accumulated there.  
Connor pressed one finger into the dust, taking the finger to his mouth for analysis. Hank hadn’t cleaned the apartment in years.

But, what was more interesting, was the way the dust felt against his tongue, a very interesting sensation, although he couldn't quite place why. 

Connor leaned down and licked the dresser, feeling the pleasant sensation roll over his tongue again. The Android wanted to feel this way again, so he pressed his tongue against Hank’s nightstand next, moaning slightly at the feeling.   
Soon, Connor had licked the whole house like this, cleaning every surface with his tongue. 

Hank soon came back from work, smiling at Connor as he stepped through the door.   
The man looked around the house, looking impressed at how clean everything was. Connor blushed as his friend thanked him for cleaning, feeling a little ashamed at _how_ he had managed to clean the house. 

It was a weeks later, Connor had by now gotten quite used to living with Hank and he and the man had gotten even closer over time. Connor kept himself dreaming of doing _things_ with Hank and he wasn't sure, but he felt like Hank wouldn't be against it, not at all.

Connor realized it had been a while since he had dusted the last time, so he got up, cloth in hand once again.  
But as he was standing in front of the kitchen table, the Android couldn’t resist getting down on his knees and licking across the table surface. He moaned as he felt the dust hit his oral sensors in just the right way. 

In that moment the door opened and Hank stepped into the kitchen. Connor had been so immersed in the feeling he hadn't even heard the other man arriving.

The Android blushed, moving away from the table as fast as he could.   
Hank however still saw what he did, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Figured you'd have weird kinks”, Hank commented.   
The android stared at the ground, for once unsure of what to say. Hank however just grinned at him, before he opened his pants and then wiping out his dick. The man rolled his dick across the kitchen table, covering it in the dust.

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn't indulge you?“, he teased.   
Connor sank down on his knees once again, in front of Hank, filled with happiness that Hank wanted do this with him. He opened his mouth, taking Hank's dust covered dick into his mouth. The sensation was overwhelming.

Connor moved his tongue along the head, before taking the cock as deep in his mouth as he could. Hank started thrusting into his mouth in a fast tempo. Connor moaned, the dust and Hank sending shivers down his spine.  
Hank came inside Connor’s mouth and his oral sensors were overwhelmed by the feeling. 

“We should do this again soon”, Connor mumbled, after Hank had stuffed his dick back into his pants.  
“Yes, we sh -”, Hank started, but a moment later he fell to the ground.

Connor sank down on the ground to Hank, checking for a pulse, but not finding any.   
Apparently Hank had died. Which, honestly wasn’t that surprising considering Hank had been a old man, on the verge of his death. 

It was a few days later that Connor held Hank's urn in his hands. Carefully he placed the urn on the kitchen table. Connor opened his pants and took out his dick. The Android wrapped his hand around his dick and started pumping. It didn’t take long for him, to come close. The air was filled with the sounds of his moans and the quiet sobs in between.   
“This is for you, Hank, “, he said, as he came inside of the urn.

Hank's funeral was a couple days later and Connor was glad everyone had approved of his method of mourning.   
Everyone was standing inside the church, their friends and work colleagues and everyone had just taken their pants off.  
Connor wrapped his hand around his dick and started to jerk off. Everyone around him started to do the same thing and soon everything that was to hear in the church were their collective moans.

“For Hank”, Connor screamed, as he came, and everyone else joined in as well. Connor smiled happily, knowing this was exactly how Hank would have wanted his funeral to look like.


End file.
